Summer Vacation
by gordhanx
Summary: Nigel has just received summer vacation, and he's planing to enjoy it. However on the same day, he finds a strange necklace in his room and tries it on. He's then turned into a longma, and sent to Equestria. There he meets the Mane Six. Will he be able to go home, will he be stuck there forever, or will he die before his vacation is over? OCxOC
1. Day 0: Prologue

**Well here it is, my first attempt at a MLP FIM fanfic. Hope you like, and if you do please review, and point out if I've made any spelling errors.**

**Also I don't own, My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic. The ones who do own are Hasbo, Lauren Faust, and the rest of the shows creators.**

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled as loud as I could, as I walked inside. I had just finished school, and was now on summer vacation. It was going to last for 53 day, and I was planning to enjoy it.

BTW, allow me to introduce myself. Name's Nigel and I'm 16. I have brown hair, green eyes, and a pretty good life. I live with my family, in a little island called Faroe Island, where it rains almost every single day. Aside from that, it's a nice little place.

Anyway, after noticing that my mom hadn't answered me, I assumed she wasn't home. My little brother wouldn't be home for at least an hour, which meant I pretty much had the whole place to myself.

"All right, time for ponies," I said to myself smiling. Yeah I'm a brony, what about it? Like most people, when I first heard about I was a bit skeptic. But after reading a few fanfics, and watching a few episodes I can safely say I loved it. I took off my shoes, my jacket and began walking down to my room, to get my MacBook Air.

As I walked into the room, I turned on the lights and placed my backpack against the wall. As I walked towards my MacBook, I noticed a green chest next to my MacBook.

"That's weird, I don't remember ordering anything," I mumbled as I picked it up. I my eyes widen slightly, as I saw what it was. It looked like a combination of a collar and a necklace. It was made of silver, and it had two crystal that where shaped like dragonheads. One green the other a dark red. There was no chain, just metal. But there was still a necklace clip, to hold it together.

What was that necklace, doing in my room? It wasn't mine and it didn't belong to my mom. I then decided to just forget about it, and placed the chest down. I then went on my MacBook, and began watching a few episodes of MLP. However after two episodes, I found myself looking at the necklace again. Something was telling me to put it on. I kept refusing since it would look stupid, but then again nobody's home and I have do something aside from being on the computer all day.

"Ah screw it!" I shouted, and decided to put it on just once. I grabbed it from the chest, and open the clip. I then placed it around my neck, and closed the clip.

The second I did so, the dragonhead began glowing their signature color. And then, all hell broke lose inside me. Every last part of me, felt like I was burning from the inside. "AHHHHH!" I screamed out in absolute pain. My back felt like someone was cutting it with a knife, my hands felt as if they were being sewed together and I felt was if something was trying to force it's way out of my head. Soon the pain became too much to bear, and I passed out.

(Hours later)

After who knows how many hours, I began regaining consciousness. When I opened my eyes, I saw that I wasn't in my room. I was inside of what looked like a cave, and the only glimmer of light came from the entrance.

"What the? How the hell did I get here?" I asked myself. Did I get kidnapped? If so I'm probably the first one in Faroe Islands, to ever get kidnapped in a while. I tried to get back up, but I just fell down on my face. "What the hell? Why can't I stand up?"

As I tried to stand up again, I just now noticed my hand. Then I realized it wasn't a hand. At least, it wasn't a human hand. It was a three-fingered lizard-like paw. The moment I saw it, my eyes widened with fear. I quickly looked at my other arm, same paw. I looked at my legs. They were now also shaped like my "hands." Not only that, but in-between was what looked like a tail. "What the hell happened to me?" I cried in fear. I had to know. I ran outside the cave, but kept falling on multiple occasions, because I wasn't used to walking on fours.

As I tried to get up, I saw a small lake not far from where I was. I slowly made my way to the lake, and after about 2 minutes I reached it. "AHH!" I screamed, when I saw my reflection in the lake. I calmed down and took another look at the reflection.

I was no longer a normal human. I looked like a hybrid between a pony and a dragon. I still had my normal brown hair, but it was now a spiky mane. I had a coat as white as snow. I still had my green eyes, but my normally round pupils had turned into reptilian slit pupils. I had a pair of grey, curved dragon-like horns. I had a thick reptilian-shaped muzzle, with two barley visible fangs from my upper jaw. My arms and legs had three toes, with sharp claws at the ends. I had light grey belly scales, which started at the middle of my neck and ran down my stomach and down my tail. Speaking of my tail, it was long and reptile-like with a spearhead tail blade at the end. I also had curved back spikes that began at the base of the neck, and ended at the end of the tail. I also had a pair of dragon-like wings, with a jagged spike on the top. And finally on my flank was a picture of the two dragonheads on the necklace. And speaking of said necklace, it was still around my neck.

"Is that me?" I asked myself. I then looked around my surroundings. I was in the middle of a forest. A, very familiar looking forest. 'Could this be...No it's impossible. But then again with the fact, that I kind of look a pony, and the fact that I have a picture on my flank. No, don't be stupid it's too farfetched. But still this does look a lot like, the Everfree Forest. So does that mean, I'm in Equestria?'

The moment I realized what I said, I felt a river of emotions. Joy for the fact that I was possibly in Equestria, confusion over how I got here, fear for my family and their reactions when they found out I was gone, and anger at the necklace which must've played a part in getting me here. Especially the latter.

I reached for the clip, to remove the thing and hopefully get back home. But when I reached where the clip was supposed to be, I was horrified. The clip was gone! There was only smooth metal. I had no idea how this happened, but I didn't have time to question it. I grabbed the necklace, and tried to pull it off.

"Come on you stupid thing!" I shouted in a mix of anger and annoyance, as I tried to remove it. But the necklace wouldn't budge. After several minutes I gave up, and just tried to accept the fact that I was now a monster, with possibly no way of returning home.

I sighed, and walked back into the cave. When I got inside, I found that my new eyes made it a bit easier to see in the dark. 'At least there's one good thing to being, whatever I'm suppose to be' I thought to myself. I lay down on the floor, and thought about my situation.

'What am I going to do? I'm stuck in Equestria, and I have no way of getting help. I guess I could try, asking the Mane Six for help but would they believe me? Or let alone trust me. They may trust Zecora, but she's a zebra and I…well this! Which makes me wonder, when in the show am I exactly? Is this after season 3, or before the show even started? What about my family, how are they? Do they notice I'm gone? Of curse they would, their you're family. What if I never come back? What if I'm stuck here forever? What if…'

At this point, I couldn't hold myself. I started crying. The first time, I've cried in years. But I didn't try to stop, and just let the tears fall. And after half an hour, I had cried myself to sleep.

**Well there's the chapter for yah, hope you enjoyed. Since you're still here let me, get a few things out of my way. I'm from Faroe Islands, and soon I'm going to have summer vacation myself. It's going to last for 53 days. I don't know if summer vacations in the country you live are longer, so if you think the summer vacation the oc has in this story is too short that's why.**

**Also I just thought you should know, Nigel is currently a longma. What's a longma, you may ask. We'll in my fanfic, a longma is supposed to be a pony-dragon hybrid. In fact the word longma literally translates to "Dragon Horse."**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed it and please, leave a review of what you think of it.**


	2. Day 1-Part 1: Meeting The Mane Six

**Well here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and please leave a review of what you think.**

I woke up from my sleep, and rubbed my eyes. Then I looked at my hand, and saw it was just like it was the last time. "Damn it, I thought it was just a dream," I mumbled to myself. I got up, and exited the cave. It was about 10:30 AM. I was beginning to get used to walking on all fours, but it still felt kind of awkward.

My stomach growled. I hadn't eaten a thing since I got here, and I was starving. Unfortunately I couldn't find, anything that looked tasty. So I had to satisfy my thirst for now. I walked over the lake, from yesterday. After drinking for about a minute, I was no longer thirsty.

Just then I heard a noise, coming from behind me. I quickly turned, to see what it was. I saw that the sound was coming from a bush. Something had to be inside it. "Whoever's there, show yourself!" I shouted determined. I immediately began, regretting shouting that. I mean, what if it was a pack of Timberwolves or a manticore? I wasn't ready, to fight something like that! I could barely walk!

That's when the creature inside the bush came out. And I let out a sigh of relief, when it turned out to be just a squirrel. It had an acorn in its tiny hands, and it was eating it. "Oh, hey there little guy," I greeted it a smile. The squirrel looked at me, and stumbled back in fear. I took a small step towards it, and it threw the acorn right into my left eye.

"OW!" I yelled as acorn hit my eye. "Why you little!" The squirrel ran away in fear, with me in hot pursuit. After chasing the damn thing for half an hour, it managed to get away.

"Lucky bastard," I mumbled as I turned and began walking back.

"What are we suppose, to be looking for again?" A familiar-sounding tomboy voice asked. I widen my eyes, at the sound of the voice. I began walking towards, where I heard the voice.

I then heard another familiar voice sighing, and reply: "We're looking for one, of Fluttershy's lost squirrel." I was a few feet away from the voices, and I already had a good idea of who they were.

I was now behind bush, and could see the owners of voices clearly. And my suspicions were confirmed. It was Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle. The latter of whom, had a horn, wings and her tiara.

'Ok, so this take place after season 3. At least that mystery is solved,' I thought to myself.

"Ugh, this is taking forever. I'm going above, to make this faster," Rainbow Dash told her friends, before flying up into the air. Well I guess this, is a good a time as any. I was about to make my entrance, when something rammed into me and knocked me to my side. I felt someone standing, on my chest. I looked up and saw it was Rainbow Dash. And she did not look happy.

"So you think, you can just stalk my friends like that?" She interrogated me, with her eyes narrowed.

"I didn't mean..."

"Zip it bub!" She shouted. Twilight had heard her, and it didn't take for her to meet up with us.

"Rainbow, what are you doing?" Twilight asked her friend.

"This thing was going to attack you, but lucky I was there to teach him a lesson," Rainbow said in a proud manner.

"I wasn't going to attack you!" I shouted in my defense.

"I said shut up!" Rainbow yelled back. Twilight was looking at me, with widened eyes. I didn't know if that was a good thing, or a bad thing. "Alright buddy, now you can talk. Who are you? What are you? And why were you trying to attack us?" Rainbow asked me, with the same narrowed eyes as before.

"Look if you get off me, I'll tell you whatever you want to know," I replied.

"Ha, do you really think I'm going to fall for that?" Rainbow sneered.

"I'm not lying. I swear," I pleaded.

"Rainbow, let him go," Twilight ordered. This seemed to confuse Rainbow Dash, as she turned to Twilight with a shocked look.

"But Twilight…"

"If he tries anything, I can take care of it," Twilight told her. Rainbow reluctantly got off me, allowing me to get on my hoofs. Twilight approached me and said: "I'm sorry for that. My friend's just a little protective."

"I can see that," I muttered.

"Look allow me, to introduce myself. I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle, and this is my friend Rainbow Dash," She introduced herself and Dash.

"It's an honored, to meet you Princess Twilight Sparkle," I said, while bowing down to be polite.

"There's no need for that, and please just call me Twilight," she told me. "We what to ask you a few questions mister…"

"Nigel. The name's Nigel," I introduced myself.

"Ha, nice try buddy. Even a filly, could tell that name's fake!" Rainbow insulted.

"It isn't," I yelled back,

"It totally is!"

"Isn't!"

"Is!"

"Isn't!"

"Is!"

"Ok, break it up you two!" Twilight ordered. The two of us stopped fight, and Twilight began asking. "Ok Nigel, why were you stalking us?"

"I didn't mean to. I just wanted to see, who you two were," I replied true fully.

"Ok, now I hope you don't mind me asking, but...are you a longma?" she asked.

I was confused by this, and asked: "What's a longma?"

"A longma is a hybrid, between a pony and a dragon. For the longest time, I thought they were only a myth. But looking at you, I can say that you do fit the description of one," Twilight explained.

She did have a good point. I really did look like something; a dragon and pony's child would look like. After a few seconds thought I replied: "Yeah, I guess I'm a longma."

"Al right final question for now, where did you get the necklace?" she asked. I gave a brief look at the damn thing that brought me here, before I looked back at here and let out a big sigh.

"It's a long story," I replied.

"We have time," Twilight, responded. And so I told here and Rainbow Dash, about how I was once human and that the necklace turned me into a longma and brought me here. I didn't tell them that in my world they were from a TV show, because I thought they didn't need to know.

"So let me get this straight. You were actually once a human, from another world called Earth, and yesterday when you were in your room, you found a necklace and when you put it on, you feel unconscious and you woke up in a our world as a longma?" Twilight repeated back to me.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," I confirmed.

"And you honestly expect us, to believe your crazy story?" Rainbow Dash asked me, not believing a word I had said.

"I know it sounds farfetched, but I swear on my great-grandmother's grave it's the truth," I said.

Twilight was in deep thought for a while, before replying: "I would like to take you to Princess Celestia, to see if this is true."

"Sure, lead the way," I replied.

"Twilight are you serious. We can't take him to the Princess!" Rainbow Dash protested.

"Rainbow, I can handle this," Twilight told her friend. Rainbow kept quiet. "Alright, let's get back to Fluttershy's," Twilight then said. She and Rainbow spread their wings, and flew into the air. They looked down at me, as if they were waiting for me to join them.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Rainbow asked impatiently.

"I don't know how to fly!" I yelled up to them. The two of them flew back to the ground, and landed softly.

"Well I guess we'll have to walk then," Twilight said, and began walking to Fluttershy's cottage, with Rainbow and me following. Rainbow stopped for a while and turned to me. She gave me the "I'm watching you" sign before turning back.

'Great, I've only been here one day, and already made an enemy. Hope it's only temporary,' I thought.

(A few minutes later)

We had finally reached Fluttershy's cottage, to see that she was waiting for her friends. "Twilight, Rainbow, you're back. I was getting…" she stopped when she saw me. She then gave a small scream and hid behind her mane.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, Nigel won't hurt you," Twilight told her friend, to try to calm her down. It only worked a little. Twilight turned to me and said: "Sorry, our friend Fluttershy's just a bit…well shy."

"I can tell," I replied and gave Fluttershy a friendly smile, to show her I didn't want to harm her. "I won't hurt you, I swear."

"So Flutters, have the other's arrived jet?" Rainbow asked her friend.

"No, they haven't. But I have good news. I found Squirrely. I was outside waiting for you, when she came running to me. The poor dear was scared out of her mind. She's ok now though," she said with a smile. I could only assume that "Squirrely" was the squirrel that Twilight said she and Rainbow were looking for. Just then a squirrel, came out of the door of Fluttershy's cottage and coincidence of coincidences, it was the same squirrel that threw the acorn in my eye. The moment it saw me, it ran back inside.

"Well Fluttershy, we searched all over the forest and didn't find no squirrel," A southern voice said. We all turned and saw Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Spike coming towards us. The moment they me, they got shocked looks. Except Pinkie Pie, she had an excited look on her face.

"Twilight, look out there's a…" Spike began with scared look on his face.

Twilight face-hoofed and interrupted: "Yes Spike, I know there's a longma behind me. I have everything under control." This seemed to calm down Spike as well as the rest of the Mane Six.

"Oh dear look at its mane. It's hideous!" Rarity muttered in disgust. Before I could reply and tell her I liked my new mane style, Pinkie went right up to my face and began speaking in an absolutely excited manner.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie and I know everyone in Ponyvillle, and since I don't know you, that means we've never met! And since we've never met, that means we can be best friends forever! By the way what are you? I've never seen anypony that looks like you, and that makes you unique. Also who are you? Where are you from? (Gasps) Do you like parties?"

"Um…hi my name's Nigel, I was once a human but now I'm a longma, yes I like parties and I'm from another world," I explained.

"Another world? Does that mean you're an alien? I've never been friends, with an alien before. Do you have any power? And what's a human? And also…"

"Pinkie, I think that's enough." Twilight interrupted. Pinkie bunched back to the rest of her friends. Twilight then turned to me. "I'm sorry, let me introduce the rest of my friends. This is Spike, Rarity and Applejack. You've already met Pinkie Pie," she introduced.

"Hey there, it's nice to meet you," I greeted.

"Hi," Spike replied.

"Pleasure to meet you darling," Rarity greeted.

"Hi there," Applejack greeted.

"Well now that we have introduces out of the way, we have to get back to the library to tell Celestia that we're taking Nigel to meet her in Canterlot," Twilight explained.

As if cue, Princess Celestia herself teleported, right in front of us.

_To Be Continued…_

**Well there's the chapter for yeah. Did you enjoy it? I hope you did. Please tell me if I'm writing everypony in character or not. Aside from that fell free, to give me some chapter ideas. I'll see you next time.**


	3. Day 1-Part 2: Meeting Celestia

**Well here you go, the conclusion to the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it, and please review and tell me what you think.**

Well there she was. Princess Celestia, in all her glory. I bowed down along with the Mane six.

"Greetings my friends, it's good to see you again," she said warmly to the six. She then turned her gaze to me; I could feel myself getting nervous. "And greetings to you too Nigel."

When I heard that, I got a shocked look along with everpony else. "You know who I am?" I asked shocked.

"Indeed I do Nigel. I also know, you're not from Equestria," Celestia said with a smile. My jaw dropped (along with everypony else's), when I heard that. "Perhaps we should disuse it somewhere else," she said, both teleporting all of us into the throne room of Canterlot Castle.

"Wait, so this guy wasn't lying?" Rainbow Dash asked shocked.

"That's right Rainbow Dash, he was telling the truth," Celestia confirmed.

"Told you," I whispered to Rainbow, who gave me a glare in return.

"Princess Celestia, do you have any idea how he got here?" Rarity asked.

"I'm afraid not Rarity,"

"Nigel said, that the necklace he's wearing transported him here," Twilight explained pointing to my necklace.

"Is this true Nigel?" Celestia asked me.

"Yeah! And no matter how hard I try, I can't get it off!" I replied annoyed as I tried to pull it off, to show them all.

"I see…" Celestia muttered as she eyed the necklace. "Let me try." Her horn glowed yellow and so did my necklace. I could feel it moving upwards, when the dragonheads began glowing again. In a matter of seconds, the yellow glow around my necklace lit out like a candle.

We all got sudden looks of shock, on our faces. "Um, what just happen?" I asked to break the awkward silence.

"I…I don't know. That should have work," Celestia stuttered. The silence went on for a little while, although I could have sworn I heard Celestia whisper, "I've seen this before." Finally Celestia spoke again.

"Nigel, I'm afraid that the necklace seems to be immovable," Celestia told me.

"Well can you at least, send me back?" I asked hopefully.

"No. I'm afraid I cannot send you back to Earth," Celestia confessed sadly. Those words hit me like a bullet. 'She can't help? I'm stuck here forever? I can't be! I have to go back to my family! I need to live my life! There has to be a way, to get me back home!' I kept thinking like this a while, and tried to keep myself from yelling at her, until Fluttershy broke the silence.

"But Celestia, if we can't send him home, what are we going to do with him?"

"For the time being, he's going to have to stay in Ponyville with the rest of you," Celestia replied.

"Celestia with all due respect, ah don't think it'll be a good idea having someone, of his…appearance walk around Ponyville. He might cause a riot," Applejack objected. I was going to give her a glare, for mocking my appearance but she did have a good point.

"I'll write a letter to Mayor Mare, to request her to have Nigel introduced tomorrow," Celestia informed her.

"Ok, but where is Nigel going to stay?" Twilight asked.

"Why with you of curse," Celestia answered. "At least, until he can afford a place of his own. Well I'm afraid I have duties to attend to, so we must cut this short."

"We understand Celestia," Twilight said as she, the Mane Six, Spike and I bowed to her.

"Farwell my friends," Celestia replied before turning away from us, and leaving.

"Well I guess, it's off to Ponyville," I said, as we went out the castle.

(A while later)

The trip to Ponyville was all kinds of awkward. Everywhere I went everypony was giving me looks. Guards, citizens, shoppers, ponies on the train, everypony. I think the only reason, the guards hadn't attacked me yet was because I was with Twilight. If it had been somepony else, I would be rotting in a cell right now.

By the time we reached Ponyville, it was nighttime and most of the passengers where tired. We exited the train, and began walking home.

"Well girls, I think it's time for bed," Twilight, said while yawning.

"Awww…but I was going to throw him a welcome party!" Pinkie pie whinnied not the least bit tired.

"(Sigh) darling he needs to be introduced, before you throw him a party, or else there'll be a riot," Rarity pointed out tiredly.

"Uh, goodie I'll throw it after the introduction!" Pinkie cheered as she bunched her way to the Sugarcube Corner. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew back, after wishing us goodnight. Rarity and Applejack wished us goodnight, before walking to their respective homes, and soon enough Twilight, Spike and I made it to the library.

"(Yawn) Ok Spike let's get to bed," Twilight yawned as we entered.

"So…where do I sleep?" I asked.

"The guest room to the left," Twilight replied pointing to a door on the left.

"Thanks. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight," Twilight replied, before she and Spike went into bed. I went inside the guest room, and walked over to the bed. I was about to lie down, when I remembered I now had back spikes. That would make it lay on my back, without shredding some of the bed. When I slept in the cave from yesterday, I was laying on my stomach.

'This is going to be weird," I thought to myself, as I lay on my stomach on the bed. I pulled the covers over me, and feel into a weird yet comfortable sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter; I'll have the next one out as soon as possible. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. ****Constructive criticism is welcome.**


	4. Day 2: First Day In Ponyville

I woke a lot better and earlier than yesterday. I got out of bed and out of the room. As I entered the kitchen, I could see that was making breakfast while Twilight was sitting by the table. When Spike saw me, he jumped and screamed out in fright,

"Spike calm down, it's just me," I told him politely.

Spike calmed down and replied: "Oh right, I forgot about you."

That's when Twilight turned to me, with a small smile on her face. "Oh good morning Nigel,"

"Good morning to you too," I replied, as I sat down by the table.

"By the way, I remember that yesterday you told me, that you were a human, right?" Twilight asked me curiously.

"Oh yeah," I answered, confirming it.

"I would like to ask you, a few questions about humans," She said, as she held a notepad and levitated a quill with her magic.

"Ok but can we do it, after breakfast?" I asked. I was getting pretty hungry.

"Sure," she replied putting the notepad and quill away.

(After Breakfast)

I was sitting on a couch, a few feet away from Twilight, who now had the notepad and quill again.

"Ok first question. From what I know about humans, they walked on two legs rather than four. Is this true?" She asked me.

"Yes, that's true," I answered. Twilight wrote down the answer.

"Ok, are humans carnivores, vegetarian or omnivores?"

"Omnivores,"

"How long do humans normally live?"

"Well we can grow up to become, at least 100 years," I answered, getting impatient. "Hey, how many questions are there left?"

"Around, 25. Why?" She asked me.

I sighed and said: "No reason." 'This is going to be, a long day'" I thought to myself, as Twilight asked the next question.

(Several Minutes Later)

"Well, I think that's enough answers for now," Twilight announced as she wrote, the last answer down.

"Finally!" I cried in irritation and relief. This had been way too boring. "So what are going, to do now?"

"Well I was planning on visiting Mayor Mare, to see how the presentation is coming along," Twilight replied.

"Well then let's go," I said.

"Actually, I'm going alone. I don't want everypony else, to go on a panic when they see you," Twilight explained.

I was going to argue, but she did have a point. "Ok, but what am I suppose to do, while you're away?"

"You can read a book, I've got hundreds of them. Well, I'm going to go see the mayor now. Pleas don't leave the library, until I come back. Bye" Twilight told me, before see left.

"Well I guess I should, find something to read," I said to myself. I got of the couch and made my way to one of the shelves. I decided to go with a history book. After reading about 6 pages, there was someone knocking on the door. I turned, to see Spike opening it. I swear I could see him blush.

"Oh, hi Rarity," he greeted with a dreamy-like look.

"Why hello there Spike, would you mind telling me if Twilight or Nigel are home?" she asked with a smile.

"Well I'm here, but Twilight left to talk with the mayor," I answered for Spike.

"You know it's rude, to answer for someone else," Rarity lectured me.

I rolled my eyes and said: "Well sorry."

"Anyway, I came here so that I could properly fix that mane of yours," Rarity explained.

"Why? What's wrong with my hair?" I asked feeling a little insulted.

Rarity got a look of shock. "Have you looked at it? It looks like a rat's nest. Truly you can't go yourself being presented, with that kind of a hairdo. Now come with me, and I'll fix it up before you know it," She exclaimed, before grapping my paw, and walking towards the door.

"Twilight told Nigel to stay here, until she came back," Spike informed Rarity. This caused Rarity to stop for a while.

"Well then, we just have to do it here. Spike please get Nigel to the bathroom, while I go get my things," She instructed.

"Um, sure whatever you say," Spike said, as Rarity ran over to her boutique. Spike led me to the bathroom, and a while later Rarity came back with her tools. She levitated a chair and moved it by the sink. I guess she wanted me to sit down on it, so I did.

"Alright, let's get to work," she said. And so she went work. After get hit with a bucket of water, shampoo, and then having my mane tugged and being attacked by the blow-dryer, she was finally done and my mane was now long and straight. "There you go, all done."

"Um thanks I guess,"

"There's no need for that darling,"

Then the sound of the door opening was heard. "Hello? Is anypony there?" It was Twilight, who had finally come back from her visit to the mayor.

"Come on we simply must show her, your new mane," Rarity practically squealed, as she pushed me out of the bathroom. As I was pushed out of the bathroom, I feel on the floor and looked up to see Twilight with a confused look, as Rarity and Spike exited the bathroom as well.

"Um, what were all three of you doing in the bathroom?" she asked us.

"Oh I, was simply fixing Nigel's mane darling," Rarity answered, while gesturing my now straight mane.

"Oh, ok. It looks nice Nigel," Twilight complimented.

"Thanks," I said accepting her compliment.

"By the way, I've talked to Mayor Mare. The presentation should begin, in about three hours," She informed us.

"Well then I should get myself ready, see you all later," Rarity said waving goodbye.

"Bye," Spike, Twilight and I said back, as she left the library.

"So what are we going to do, until the presentation?" I asked Twilight.

"We could read," Twilight, suggested.

"Sure, why not?" I responded happily, before going back to the history book.

(Three Hours Later)

I was in the backstage, waiting for Mayor Mare to present me. When we had arrived at the stage by the town hall, the mayor was a bit surprised by my appearance, but she quickly warmed up to me. 'Any moment now,' I thought to myself.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts," The mayor began. "I present to all of you, Nigel." The stage opened up, and well obviously everypony was shocked. They whispering to each other, and some looked like they were about to pass out. But eventually they all calmed down. "Alright, who has questions for Nigel?"

I groaned in frustration. 'Here we go again,' I thought to myself.

(30 Minutes Later)

After HALF AN HOUR of answering questions, they were finally done. After that, Pinkie Pie leapt onto the stage, and announced she was throwing me a welcome party, at the Sugar Cube Corner. After receiving she gave me, her typical surprise party welcome, we played some games, I had a few snacks and then she tricked me into drinking hot sauce.

After finally getting the taste out of my mouth, I began looking for Rainbow Dash. I wanted to ask her something. Lucky it only took a minute for me to find her. She was sitting by a table, and drinking punch.

Just so you know, since I have toes I can pick up things almost as easy as I did when I was human. As I walked over to Rainbow Dash, she noticed me and began to frown. "Oh it's you, what do you what?" she asked harshly.

"Look Rainbow, I know you don't trust me and all but I was hoping that we could start over again. And I was also wondering, if you could teach me to fly," I explained to her, hoping she would agree.

Rainbow seemed surprised when I mention the flying part, and asked: "You want me, to teach you how to fly?"

"Well yeah. I might as well, put these to good use," I said gesturing my wings. Rainbow thought about for a second and then said:

"Fine, I'll come and get you tomorrow. You better be ready!"

"I will be," I promised, as I went to get a cupcake.

(Later That Night)

That was one of the longest parties; I've ever been to. As Twilight, Spike and I entered the library it was midnight, and we were all dead tired.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight," I yawned to Twilight and Spike as I went to my room.

"Goodnight," The two of them answered, as they walked over to their beds. I got on my bed, and quickly fell asleep.

**Well I hope you liked that chapter. Please leave a review, about what you thought it. You can give me constructive criticism, but don't give me flames. See you at chapter 4.**


	5. Day 3: Flying Lessons

It was 11:30. I was outside, trying to find Rainbow Dash. She promised she would help me to fly; I couldn't wait for my first lesson. I just hope, she isn't too rough on me.

After waiting for a few moments, I began to see a blue blur flying towards. Only seconds later that blur became clearer, and turned out to be Rainbow Dash. She landed a few feet away from me. "Ok rookie, ready for your flying lessons?" She asked me.

"You know it," I said determined.

"Good. First thing you need to do is to stretch out the wings. You do know, how to do that right?" Rainbow asked.

"Um...not really," I admitted.

"Well don't worry, that's the easy part. It's just like moving, another pair of extra limbs only lighter," Rainbow instructed while opening her wings to show off.

I did as she told me. It felt a little awkward, trying to move my wings for the first time. But at least I knew how to open them now.

"Good, now that you have the basic of opening them, let's move on to actually flying," Rainbow said.

'Awesome!' I thought excitingly.

"All you have to do, is to flap both of the wings at the same time," She instructed, while giving me a demonstration, by flying a few feet above the ground. "Now you try," she instructed as she landed ground.

I did just like, she told me to do. I began flapping my wings. First slowly, then faster and faster until I began flying…and then fell down face first.

Naturally Rainbow Dash began laughing at this. "Hey shut up, it's not funny!" I shouted back, although it didn't help at all. I then tried to fly again, but ended up doing worse than last time, making Rainbow Dash laughing harder.

"I'm not going to give up, I'm going to fly!" I growled to Rainbow and myself as I kept trying. After falling for the fifth time Rainbow finally got ahold of herself, although she was still laughing a little.

"Um Nigel, don't you think you should stop for today? If you keep falling on your head, you're going to end up like Derpy," She asked me concerned.

"No, we're not stopping until I get airborne!" I shouted with a mix of determination and anger.

"Ok dude, if you say so," Rainbow sighed.

(Two Hours Later)

"Ok, I've had just about enough of this! I've been trying to fly for two hours, and not once have I been successful!" I shouted frustrated.

"Maybe you should take a break," Rainbow suggested.

I sighed and said: "yeah you're right. Let's get something to eat."

"Fine by me," Rainbow said. The two of us went over, to the Sugar Cube Corner. When we got inside, it took only about three seconds before Pinkie Pie bounced right in front of us, holding a tray of muffins.

"Hi Rainbow, hi Nigel. I was just in the kitchen, when I heard you guys at the door. So I grabbed a bunch of muffins, and rushed over to you guys, because I thought you two could be hungry, and I wanted to give you guys muffins," She explained with her natural smile on her face.

"Um, thanks Pinkie," I thanked her as Rainbow and I grabbed our muffin. "Hey we don't have to pay for these right?"

"Of course not silly. I gave them to you. If you had bought them, then you would have to pay for them," Pinkie explained, as Rainbow and I ate our muffins. The muffins were great.

(Half An Hour Later)

I told Rainbow that I wanted to try and fly again. So here we were, back where we began my flying training.

"Ok, remember take it easy," Rainbow instructed.

I nodded, and once again flapping my wings slowly, in perfect sync. After doing that for a few minutes, I began flapping faster and faster and faster. I then decided to try and run while flapping my wings. As I kept doing this, I could slowly begin to feel weightless. Then I couldn't feel the ground at all.

I looked down and…I was doing it! I was flying! "I can't believe it! I'm doing it! This is awesome!" I shouted excited, as I flew high up into the air.

Shortly afterwards, Rainbow caught up with me. "Well look who's flying. Welcome to the club," Rainbow welcomed me, with a big grin.

"Would that be the bragging, hothead club?" I asked jokingly.

Rainbow's grin faded a little. "No smart aleck, the flying club," she retorted.

"Just kidding," I told her as she rolled her eyes.

"Well my work is done. I'm going to take a nap. Later," she said as she flew towards a cloud, allowing me to fly uninterrupted.

I took a deep breath, as I felt the air against my coat. Flying was the best. Felling the wind against you, looking down on everpony. 'Good thing I'm not afraid of heights' I thought to myself.

I was so excited; that I was finally flying I completely forgot to notice I was flying, right into the Everfree Forest. When I finally noticed, I saw I was flying right towards a tree.

"Holy crap!" I shouted in surprise and flew out of the way, only to realize there were more trees closing by. I tried my best, to avoid all of them until my left wing hit a tree HARD! I screamed out in pain as I fell roughly on the ground, and had a horribly painful landing. I was beginning to black out from pain and exhaustion, and the last thing I saw before going into unconsciousness, was a pair of blue reptilian eyes looking at me from the shadows.

**Oh man, looks like Nigel's in trouble! Who do the blue eyes belong to? A friend, or foe? Will he survive, or will he die? Find out next time on Summer Vacation.**

**On the other note, since I'm putting my X-Men Evolution story on Hiatus for the time begin, and I have discontinued my TDA story (Don't worry, I promise the same won't happen to this story.), I'm proud to tell you guys, this story's now my new top priority. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and leave me a review. See you in the next chapter.**


	6. Day 4: Meeting Amethyst

**Well here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. Just a little heads up, this chapter is going to introduce a new character. Yay.**

I woke up, with nearly every part of my body sore. I looked at my surroundings, and noticed that I was inside a cave, kind of like the one from when I first got here, only roomier and with a bigger opening. For some reason there was also a bag, filled with long purple crystals by the corner. I suddenly remembered what happened to my left wing, and I quickly turned to see how it was. I saw it was wrapped in leaves and wines, almost as if it was covered in bandages. This made begin to ask myself, who got me here and tended my wing?

"Well look who's back in the land of the living," a female voice proclaimed from behind me. "And just when I was about ready, to begin praying for you."

I turned to face the voice, and was greeted by the same blue reptilian eyes from before, still in the shadows of the cave. "Who are you?" I asked both curiously and offensively.

The voice stepped forward into the light, to reveal...another longma! I had to do a double check, to see if I wasn't seeing things. Sure enough, there was another longma standing a few feet away from me.

She had a straight magenta mane, an amethyst colored coat and of curse the blue reptilian eyes. She had a pair of grey straight horns, and a smaller and thinner muzzle than mine. She also had two barley visible fangs from her lower jaw. Like me, she also had arms and legs had three toes and sharp claws. She also had light grey belly scales, only hers started right under her chin. Her tail had magenta tail tuft. She also had rounded back spikes, and a pair of dragon-like wings only hers didn't have a spike on top. Finally she had a cutie mark, which looked like a fireball.

"My name is Amethyst, and now it's my turn. Who are you?" She asked rather roughly and unhappily.

"Um…hi my name's Nigel," I said, as I got on my feet.

"And how did you escape?" Amethyst asked with the same tone.

"Escape? What are you talking about?" I asked confused. What did she mean, by escape? Where the other longmas in jail or something?

This made Amethyst to give me a look that said 'you're kidding right?', and reply: "Seriously? All of the other longmas are trapped under the earth! How can you not know this? You are a longma right?"

I laughed nervously and answered: "It's kinda complicated."

"What do you mean?" Amethyst asked curious, as she raised an eyebrow.

"It's a long story," I told her.

"Tell me," She said, as she sat down. I took a deep breath. I wasn't planning on telling anypony, except the mane six and the princesses about my real identity, but I guess I might as well trust the secret to one last person.

(A Lot Later)

"…And then I woke up here, next to you," I finished. I had just told Amethyst, my story from how I was human, to how I ended here. Naturally she didn't believe me.

"Are you sure, you didn't wake up in a quarry when you arrived here? Because _something,_ obviously hit you on the head," Amethyst joked/exclaimed.

"I'm serious," I snapped.

"Ok let's pretend for a moment, you didn't hallucinate and made up this story, do you have any proof?"

"Well…not really," I answered. I really didn't want to tell her or anypony else, about the fact they were from a show back in my world.

"So how am I supposed to believe you?" Amethyst asked.

"Well I don't really know that much about longmas. Is that good enough?" I asked.

Amethyst's eyes widen. "You mean you don't know how to use magic or breathe fire?" she asked me.

The questions made my eyes widen. "Longmas can use magic?"

"What do you think the horns are for?" Amethyst asked pointing to her horns. "Of curse there is a catch. We each can only do one specific magic spell, which also determines our cutie marks. To do any others requires years of rigorous training, and trying without it can cause catastrophic results. In fact the only one known to able to do so is Emperor Zobek."

"Who?" I asked. This caused Amethyst, to look even more surprised.

"You don't know about Emperor Zobek?" she asked shocked in tone. I shook my head. "Ok I believe you now. No longma in the world could possibly not know about this stuff."

"Gee thanks," I replied sarcastically. At least she believes me now.

"And because of this, I'm going to teach you about these things," Amethyst told me.

"Um…I don't think that's necessary,"

"Of curse it is, if your going to be a longma you have to know how to live like one. You may already know how to fly, and that we're omnivores, but you still need to know how to use magic, breathe fire, and how to use your tail as an extra limp. Oh by the way, you shouldn't use the wings for a few weeks. Your left wing's broken, and will need days to recover," she informed me.

'Great I've just learned how to fly, and now I'm being told I can't do it for the next few days' I thought to myself. That's when it hit me. The Mane Six must be worried about me! I hadn't return to the library all of yesterday! They must be looking for me! I need to find them, and tell them I'm safe.

"Hey Amethyst, I have to go now. My friends are probably worried about me," I explained as I ran outside the cave.

"You can't leave! We haven't begun your lessons yet!" Amethyst shouted at me, as she walked into the cave.

"I'll come back in a few days, I promise!" I promised/shouted back to her, as I continued running.

"You better!" She shouted back. As I ran through the forest, I noticed that it was evening.

'Oh man I must have been out for a _long_ time! Hope the girls are ok!' I thought to myself, as I ran through the forest. Just then I was rammed by something, and fell on my back. I looked up to see it was none other, than Rainbow Dash!

'Huh Déjà vu,' I thought to myself.

"Your alive!" Rainbow shouted as she hugged me. Only a few seconds later, she got off me and had a look that looked like she didn't care, even though I knew she did. "Good, I'm sure everypony else will be happy, to see that your back."

"You missed me didn't you?" I asked with a smirk.

"No…ok a little," she admitted. Then she **finally **noticed that my wing was covered in leaves and wines. "Dude, what happened to your wing?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, let's get back to the rest of our friends," I said, as I followed Rainbow to the rest of the six.

(Back at the Cave/Amethyst's POV)

I watched as Nigel, ran into to forest to try and find his friends. I sighed a sad sigh, as I went back inside the cave. It was good to finally have some company, but now he has to go back to his friends. I just hope he comes back soon, so we can begin his lessons.

I went to the bag by the corner, and grabbed a long purple crystal. I went outside, and placed it on the ground. Almost immediately the crystal grew bigger, and from the tip of the crystal came a hologram of a grey longma covered up in a big hood. It was one of Zobek's alchemists.

"Greetings Amethyst, what new news have you to report to Emperor Zobek?" he asked me.

"Something very unusual happened today. I meet with another longma named Nigel," I answered them. The Alchemist gave me, a look of confusion.

"That's impossible! You were the only longma failsafe we had," He told me.

"I was confused too. But then he told me, that he actually something called a human, and that he got here when he put on a necklace," I continued.

I then heard him mumble something. The only words I could proses where 'Azula' and 'plan'. The Alchemist turned to me, and said: "This is most intriguing."

"I know right? I also promised to teach him about longmas, since he doesn't know how to breathe fire, or use magic or even our history," I went on to tell the alchemist.

"You better not forget, why you are here Amethyst. The day approaches, and you must be ready if we are to be free," The Alchemist reminded me.

"Don't worry I haven't forgotten. I'm just going to be teaching him on the side," I assured him.

"Good. Although it would be best if you didn't, tell him about our history. Just remember to be ready when the time comes," The Alchemist explained.

"Don't worry I won't," I assured him, a bit annoyed now. And with that the hologram faded away, and the crystal shattered. I went back inside the cave, and fell asleep.

**So what do you think? What's your opinion on Amethyst? Leave a review on what you think of the story. See yah soon.**


	7. Day 5: Learning Magic

**Well I've finally updated. Hope I didn't keep you guys, waiting for too long. Hope you enjoy it, and please review.**

(Nigel's POV)

I was running back, to the cave where I met Amethyst. After Rainbow Dash, brought me to the rest of the six, they quickly got me to the hospital. I had my broken wing wrapped up, in bandages. Twilight lectured me, for being careless while flying. I promised her, that it wouldn't happen again.

I tried my best, not to run into any monsters, while I was making my way there. Eventually, I could see Amethyst's cave, in the distance. As I made my way there, I saw Amethyst waiting for me.

"About time Nigel. I was wondering, if you were going to show up," Amethyst said jokingly.

"Hey I got here as fast as I could, ok?" I replied, annoyed.

"Alright, alright, I was just kidding. What's important is that you're here. Now, let's get to work," she instructed. We walked inside the cave, and she began to lecture me like a teacher. "Alright, the first thing I'll teach you is how to use magic. As I already told you, our horns allow us to use magic, much like unicorns and alicorns. However the major difference is, that longmas can only do one specific magic spell."

"And that spell, determines our cutie marks right?" I asked, remembering what she told me yesterday.

"Correct, my young pupil," Amethyst complimented.

"I'm not young. I look around, your age!" I complained, felling insulted.

"Don't interrupt!" Amethyst yelled, shooting me a glare. I decided to keep quite, for the time being. "Good, now as I was saying, Emperor Zobek is the only known longma, who has been known to use more than one spell."

"How?"

"That's not important. Now let's begin."

"Alright, so how are we going, to do this?" I asked.

"Well first you need, to focus the magic through your horns, then you use it as a means to preform the spell. Watch," Amethyst instructed. She took a deep breath, and then breathed a long stream of yellow, red and orange fire, on a bush. It was the first time I've seen a longma breath fire. And to tell you the truth, it was pretty amazing.

Once she was done, her horn glowed purple. The fire flew off the bush (which was still burned), and began dancing in the air, as Amethyst moved her head back and fourth. "Since my cutie mark is a fireball, I can use my magic, to control any fire I want." She then used her magic, to make the fire disappear, before she made the horn stop glowing, and then she turned to me. "Now it's your turn."

"Ok, but I don't know what my spell is," I informed her, gesturing my cutie mark, the two dragonheads which were also on my stupid necklace. It was true, I had no Idea, what spell I was suppose to do, that involved my cutie mark.

"That's Interesting" Amethyst, muttered, as she looked at my cutie mark. After a few seconds, I guess she realized how long, she had been looking at it, and quickly looked away. I couldn't tell, but it looked like she was blushing.

"So what do you think, I'm suppose to do?" I asked her.

"Well, why don't you just try, to think of something your cutie mark could mean, and use your magic to try and do it," Amethyst suggested.

"Ok I'll try," I said. I began to do what she said. Nothing seemed to happen the first time, so I kept trying.

After several minutes of nothing happening, Amethyst finally advised: "Ok Nigel, maybe you should take a break."

"Just give me, a few more minutes," I groaned determined, not stopping for a minute. I finally had enough and stopped. I was annoyed and a bit angry: "I don't get it! Why can't I do this?"

"Hey don't be so hard, on yourself. Not every horned pony or longma manages to perfectly learn magic in one day. I'm sure if you keep training long enough, you'll get it eventually," Amethyst encouraged me, as she sat down.

"I hope so. It would be cool, to be able use magic. Even if it is, just one spell," I said, as I calmed down. I sat down beside her. After a few moments of silence, I decided to ask her something. "So…what should we talk about, while I'm on break?"

"I don't know...our interests?" she suggested.

"Sure," I replied with a smile. "Do you like reading?"

"Sure, I used to read all the time, back home. But that was before…" she trailed off, trying to think off something to say.

"Before what?" I asked her, curious to know what happened.

"Nothing. So what do you do, to pass the time?" Amethyst asked to try and change the subject.

"Well I, like to read, listen to music, eat food and play Sudoku," I listed off.

"I also like to read and listen to music, but I also enjoy to fly and play chess," Amethyst listed off.

"Personally, I'm not the biggest fan of chess. I find it too hard," I admitted.

Amethyst giggled. "Just because it's hard, doesn't mean it's bad."

"I know, but I just can't get into it," I said.

Amethyst rolled her eyes, as she stood up. "Well I think that's enough break, for you Nigel. Let's get back to work."

"Ok, let's do this!" I said determined, as I jumped up.

"Also, it would be good, not to force it. Just stay clam, and let it flow peacefully," Amethyst instructed.

I nodded, and began trying to use magic, according to her instructions. After a few hours, it still didn't work. "Argh, it useless! I'm never going to do this!" I shouted even more annoyed and angry than before.

"Don't worry, you'll get it eventually," Amethyst encouraged.

"Easy for you to say, you don't know how hard this is!" I spat back at her.

Amethyst got angry. "Well sorry, for trying to make you feel better!"

I just stood there, for several minutes to cool down. After a while, I finally managed to calm down, and sighed. "Sorry, for snapping at you earlier. And thanks for at least trying to encourage me, instead of laughing at me."

Amethyst waited a few seconds, before replying. "It's ok. I'm glad you apologized."

I then began to wonder, how long I've been here. Maybe the six where worried about me. "Hey Amethyst, I've got to go…"

"Go? But you haven't even, made any real progress yet," Amethyst pointed out.

"I know, I know, but my friends are probably worried about me. I'll see you soon," I said, as I ran back to Ponyville.

"Goodbye!" Amethyst shouted to me, as I ran off.

**Well there's the new chapter, for you guys. Hope you enjoyed it, and again please review. Constructive ****criticism is welcome.**


	8. Day 6: Breathing Fire

**Well here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

A few minutes after having breakfast, I walked back towards Amethyst's cave. I haven't told Twilight, or any of the six about my visits to Amethyst. I felt that it wasn't that important. I plan on telling them soon tough.

"Ah Nigel, good to see you've made it," Amethyst greeted me with a smile, as I entered the cave.

"Good morning Amethyst. Nice to see you too," I greeted, smiling back.

"So, are you ready to resume training?" Amethyst asked me.

"Yep, I'm ready to learn magic," I expressed determined.

"I'm afraid, we won't be learning that today," Amethyst stated to me.

"What? Why not?" I asked confused and disappointed.

"Well you said that you didn't know, what your spell is. And after what happened yesterday, I think we should take a break on that," Amethyst explained.

I was about to complain, but then I thought it over. She did have a point. "Ok then, what are you going to teach me this time?" I asked her.

"Today, you're going to learn, how to breathe fire," She explained to me.

Immediately, I began to feel happier. "Alright, let's do it!" I shouted in excitement.

"Whoa, calm down there buddy," Amethyst said with a chuckle.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just a bit excited," I said.

"Good to know. Now let's begin," Amethyst lectured the same way as she did yesterday.

"So, how are we going to do this?" I asked her.

"First, take a deep breath. Fire needs air," She instructed. I took as deep a breath as I could. As I held it, I felt some kind of energy in my chest, that wasn't there before.

"Do you fell anything different? And don't talk, just nod or shake your head," Amethyst instructed. I nodded and used my left forepaw, to point to the place where I felt the energy. "Good, now reach for it. Focus all of it to the mouth, and breath!" Amethyst ordered. As I tried to do as she said, I could feel energy rushing to my mouth. I open my mouth, released it and… all that came out, was a very small flame.

Amethyst fought back a giggle, and said: "That was…nice."

I blinked in confusion. "That's it? That was breathing fire?"

"Well that is how it started out for me," Amethyst told me.

"Yeah, but there has to be more than that! I want to breathe fire, like you did yesterday," I complained.

"Well, it's not as easy as it looks," Amethyst informed me.

"I'm going to try again," I said not losing my confidence. I tried once more, with the exact same results as before. I tried again and again and again, with all of my attempts resulting in very small flames similar to the first. After a whole hour, I had finally had enough. "Argh, I don't get it! Yesterday I saw you, breathe fire easily. Why is it so hard for me?" I asked in pure frustration.

"Come on Nigel, it wasn't that bad," Amethyst contributed, trying to me better. It wasn't working.

"Don't patronize me!" I grumbled at her.

"Ok try one more time. And this time, wait longer before you release it," Amethyst suggested.

"Ok fine. But if it doesn't work, lord help me what'll do," I muttered. I tried once more, this time holding the energy for a while longer. Then, when I couldn't hold it for much longer, I opened my mouth and…a stream of fire flew out of his mouth. Amethyst dodged it just in time.

My eyes widen, and both Amethyst and me were silent for a moment. Then I began to smile big, and cheered: "Yes! Finally! I did it! Ah Yes!" I breathed another stream. "Man that is hut on my throat," I said.

"I know you'll get used to it. Anyways, congratulations! You have successfully learned how to breathe fire," Amethyst congratulated with a hearth-warming smile.

"Thanks. Wait, this won't damage my organs will it?" I asked her worried.

"Of curse not. Our belly scales are hard and durable and act, as a shield on the inside, protecting our organs from burning up," Amethyst explained to me.

"Ok good," I sighed in relief. "So what should we do now?" I asked her.

"I think that's enough learning for one day. Let's talk about ourselves," Amethyst suggested.

I gave it some thought, before saying: "Ok. I've been being having hard time, to be friends with Rainbow Dash."

"Why?" Amethyst asked curious.

"Well we got off, to a pretty bad start. I don't really know, if she's changed her tone about me yet," I explained.

"Well you should, try and start over again," Amethyst suggested.

I replied: "I've been meaning too. I'm sure she will, be willing too. She did teach me how to fly."

"So what was it like flying? Even if it was for only one day?" Amethyst joked/asked.

"Hey you…" I stopped my retort, when I realized that she was just joking. "Please don't joke about that," I then muttered, as my wing still hadn't healed.

"Sorry," Amethyst apologize, feeling a bit guilty. "But in all seriousness, how was it?"

"It was amazing! I've never felt, something as awesome as that!" I rambled on and on.

"I know how you feel. That's how it felt, when I first flew," Amethyst told me, with a happy smile.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you flown," I told her.

"You see me one day," She assured with a trustful smile.

"I hope so. So, how was your first time flying?" I asked her.

(Hours Later)

Amethyst and me just kept talking. We talked more about our interests, our hobbies etc. We talked for so long, I had completely lost track of time.

"Wait! How long has it been, since we began to talk?" I asked Amethyst worried.

"A couple of hours, why?" Amethyst asked me.

"Oh man, I better get back. My friends might be worried about me," I explained nervously. It was sad though I was enjoying our talk.

"Do you really have to? Amethyst asked me. From the sound of it, she seemed to have enjoyed our talk as well.

"I'm afraid so, I'll see you tomorrow," I promised happily as I ran back. "Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!" She shouted back.

As I ran back to Ponyville, I noticed that it was getting dark. It wouldn't be too long, before everpony would go to bed. Good timing. I was getting pretty tired. As I reached the library, I swung the door open, startling Spike. "Don't do that!"

"Oh sorry Spike," I apologized, with a sheepish smile.

Just then Twilight walked into the room. When she saw me, she sighed and said: "There you are. Where have you been? We've been worried sick."

"Nowhere important," I simply replied.

"That's what you said yesterday, and you were gone for most of the day. I want to know where keep going off to!" Twilight demanded both angry and annoyed.

"I promise to tell you tomorrow. Right now, I just want to go to bed," I told her, as I walk into my room, before she could protest. I collapsed on my bed, and fell asleep.

**So what do you think of the chapter? Please review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Day 7-Part 1: Confession

I woke up, got out of my bed and made my way to the kitchen. Twilight and Spike were waiting for me when I entered. After eating breakfast, I walked over to the door, to go and visit Amethyst.

"And where, are you going?" Twilight asked, annoyed. I could tell she was still annoyed and angry with me, because of visiting Amethyst and not telling her or her friends about it. It's not that I didn't trust her, I've been meaning to tell her, but I just keep forgetting and yesterday I was just too tired.

"I'm just going for a walk," I said as I opened the door.

"Oh yeah, and then you'll come back at midnight like last time. Look Nigel, I'm not trying to control your life or anything, but I've been worried about you. You've been doing this, ever since you crash-landed in the Everfree forest. I want to know what you've been doing lately," Twilight informed me, with a hit of concern in her voice.

I could tell from the sound of her voice, she really was worried about me. I sighed, closed the door and turned to face. "Ok, I'll tell you where I've been," I told her. I walked over the couch.

"So tell me, what have you been up to these past few days?" Twilight asked me as she sat down next to me.

"Well, I've been visiting a friend," I admitted to her.

"Really? Who is it?" Twilight asked, a bit more excited now.

"Well it's not someone, from Ponyville," I continued.

"Uh, is it Zecora? She's my friend too! Did she tell you about the poison joke incident?" Twilight asked me, even more excited.

"No it's not Zecora," I told her, as Twilight's excitement got replaced with curiosity. "She's a longma."

"What? You mean, another human from Earth?" Twilight asked shocked and confused.

"No, I mean a legit, 100% pure longma," I answered her.

Twilight gasped, "Why didn't tell us, about her?"

"Well I was going to, but…"

"Where is she? I want to see her immediately!" Twilight said.

"Well, she lives in cave, in the Everfree forest. Her name is Amethyst and she's been teaching me, several things about being a longma," I explained to Twilight.

Twilight thought for a second. "I would like to meet this Amethyst, and I'm taking my friends,"

"Whatever you say," I replied, shrugging.

"Spike, are you coming with us?" Twilight asked, as we got off the couch.

"Sure," Spike replied cheerfully as he followed us.

(Meanwhile with Amethyst/Amethyst POV)

"Nigel's doing pretty good. Though he's far from mastering magic, he has successfully learned to breath fire," I reported, to the Alchemist.

"Impressive Amethyst. But remember, you must be ready in 19 days," the Alchemist reminded me again, emotionlessly.

"I won't forget," I told him.

"Emperor Zobek has been waiting for that day, for many years Amethyst. He want's everything to be exactly as he's wanted it, when we finally return," The Alchemist reminded me.

"I told you, I won't forget," I reassured him. Why does he always have to remind me? I'm not a child anymore. I can remember things, better than he thinks I can.

"You better not," the Alchemist told me, before the hologram faded away, and the crystal shattered.

I sighed, and went back inside the cave. I sat down, and waited for Nigel. He was later than usual, which was a bit odd. "He should've been here by now," I said to myself.

Just then my ears perked up, as I heard something move in the bushes. I turned to the source of the sound, and slowly began walking towards it. "Hello? Nigel, is that you?" I asked, a bit worried if it was, Timberwolves or a manticore.

I carefully made my way, towards the bush. I then went to investigate the bush. Upon further inspection, I saw the bush was empty. I let out a sigh of relief, and turned to walk back into the cave.

"Hi there."

"Gah!" I screamed in surprise, and feel down at the shock. As I was recovering the pink pony, who was the one who had startled me earlier, walked over to me. "I'm Pinkie Pie. Are you Amethyst? Nigel told me so much about you! Man you really are a longma, just like him. Well not exactly just like him, considering he was human, and you were born a longma. Has he…" I tried to cut her off by putting my paw over her mouth, but she just kept talking, in a muffled voice.

"Who are you? How did you find me?" I asked her, with an angry tone.

"Sorry about that, I should've told Pinkie to wait for me," Nigel said, before walking out of a bush. Now this was just getting, more confusing, than it already was.

"Nigel? Where have you been? And who's this?" I asked very confused.

"Well you remember the friends I've been telling you about?" Nigel asked me, with a bit of a nervous look on his face.

"Vaguely yes," I answered, as I removed the paw from "Pinkie Pie", because she had finally stopped talking.

"Well, you're about to know them, a lot better," He said, as five more ponies walked out of the bushes. The first one was an orange earth pony, with a blond mane. A yellow pegasus pony that, was hiding behind her pink mane. Another pegasus pony, only this one was blue and had a rainbow-colored mane. A white unicorn pony with, an elegant purple mane. A purple baby dragon, with green spikes running down his back. But the most shocking of them all, was a purple alicron, with a dark indigo with a purple and dark pink streak running through them.

'I thought Celestia and Luna were the only two alicorns' I thought in confusion.

"So, you must be Amethyst," the Alicron said to me. This should be interesting.

_To Be Continued…_

**Well, I hope you guys like the new chapter. And before you ask, Amethyst is not aware of Cadance's existence yet. She will be eventually. With that out of the way, see you next time.**


	10. Day 7-Part 2: Getting To Know Each Other

**Before we begin this chapter, I would like to apologize in advance for this delay, and other future delays that may occur.**

(Normal/Nigel's POV)

"So, you've finally decided to introduce me to your friends," Amethyst asked, as I helped her back onto her feet.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," I replied nervously. "Let me introduce you to them. This is Fluttershy," I introduced pointing at Fluttershy, who was still hiding behind her mane.

"Hi…" She greeted shyly, with a barley hearable whisper.

"What did she say?" Amethyst asked, barley hearing it.

"She said hi."

"Oh."

"Anyway, this here is Rarity," I said as I introduce to her, to Rarity.

"It's a pleasure to meet you darling. You do have quiet the lovely mane might I add," Rarity greeted/complemented.

"Um, thanks," Amethyst thanked. Nopony she had met so far had complemented her mane before, so this was kind of new to her.

"This is Applejack,"

"Hi there…" Amethyst greeted before AJ interrupted her, by grabbing her hoof, and shaking it vigorously

"Howdy partner, it sure is mighty nice to finally meet," Applejack said while shaking Amethyst hoof.

"I can see that," Amethyst as her hoof was throbbing even after Applejack had let go.

"This is Rainbow Dash,"

"It's nice to meet…" Amethyst began, before Rainbow went right over to her, and looked her deep in the eyes.

"I've got my eye on you," She said, before walking back to her original spot.

"Man she's harsh," Amethyst whispered into my ear.

"I know," I muttered. "Anyway I believe you've met Pinkie Pie,"

"She sure did. Remember Amethyst?" Pinkie asked excited.

"Yeah, that was a few minutes ago," Amethyst, replied, with bit of a deadpanned tone.

"Then we have the dragon Spike,"

"Hi there," Spike said while waving.

"Hi," Amethyst replied calmly. It had been a while since she had seen a actual dragon.

"And finally there's Twilight Sparkle."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Amethyst greeted with a smile, offering her paw.

Twilight smiled back, and shook Amethyst's paw. "The pleasure's all mine."

"I didn't know Nigel was telling you guys about me," Amethyst said a bit confused.

"He actually told us about you, this morning," Twilight clarified. "He also said, that you have been teaching him, about your species."

"That's right. So far he's learned how to breathe fire. He were going to learn, how to use his tail as an extra limp, until you guys showed up," Amethyst confirmed.

"Well you can still teach him. We would love, to see the lesson," Twilight said excited about the opportunity, to see Amethyst teach Nigel.

"Actually Twilight, ah need to get back to the farm," Applejack said.

"And I have to finish a few new clothes, that I'm working on."

"I'm going to take a nap."

"And I have to take care of the animals…if that's okay with the rest of you,"

Twilight sighed softly, and told her friends: "I understand completely. You can go if you want." And with that AJ, Rarity, Rainbow and Fluttershy left. Twilight turned to Pinkie Pie, the only other pony aside from me who had left, and asked: "What about you Pinkie? Do you have to go too?"

"Of curse not! I want to stay with you, and watch Amethyst teach Nigel how to move his tail!" Pinkie squealed as she jumped up and down with excitement.

"Great, than I guess me, Spike and Pinkie are going to watch you guys. Is that alright?" Twilight asked.

"Of curse," I answered with a smile, before Amethyst could say anything.

"Um…sure. You can watch," Amethyst said smiling. She sounded like she wasn't sure at first, but was suddenly pretty excited about it.

"Great!" Pinkie cheered.

(Half an Hour Later)

"You almost got it Nigel, concentrate a little harder," Amethyst instructed me. She had placed a few small rocks in front of me, and told me to use my tail to throw the rocks at the stonewall.

"Go Nige, you can do it!" Pinkie cheered at me, using the nickname she had given me a few minutes ago.

"Thanks Pinkie," I replied, as I tried to move my tail again. I got to say, it was a bit hard and awkward. I slowly moved my tail, towards a small rock. Then I wrapped my tail around it, until I held it in a tight grip. Then I with as much force as I could muster, I flung the rock at the wall, finally managing to hit it.

"YES!" I shouted triumph, as I had finally gotten the hang of it.

"Yay, Nigel!" Pinkie cheered.

"Great work Nigel," Twilight praised, as she, Pinkie and Spike walked towards me.

"Gee, thanks guys," I thanked them. I then turned to Amethyst, who was also smiling at me.

"Good job Nigel. You did better than I had hoped," She praised.

"Thanks. So what now?" I asked.

"Well…I really don't have anything, to teach you at the moment," Amethyst confessed.

"I think we'll going, if that's ok with you," I told her.

"Not at all," Amethyst replied.

"OH, you have to came back, to Ponyville with us Amethyst! I'll throw you a party! I'll introduce you to everypony there! You'll have lots and lots of friends and…"

"Actually Pinkie, I prefer to stay here. And I'd prefer it, if you didn't throw me the party," Amethyst said.

"Aw, but I wanted to throw you a party," Pinkie cried with a frown.

"I'm sure you did, but I would really like it if you didn't," Amethyst explained to her.

"*Sigh* Fine. Can we still be friends?" Pinkie asked her in a sad tone.

"Sure," Amethyst replied smiling.

"YAY!" Pinkie shouted, immediately happy again, and hugged Amethyst.

"Come on Pinkie, let's go," Twilight told her friend, as she, Spike and I began walking home. Pinkie let go of Amethyst and followed us.

Before I left, I turned to Amethyst. "See you in a few days Amethyst."

Amethyst raised an eyebrow and asked confused: "A few days?"

"Yeah I'm, going to take a short break from training."

"Amethyst sighed and replied: "Fine, see you in a few days," before walking into the cave.

"She was nice," Twilight, said to me.

"I know," I replied.

**Well I hope you like the chapter, and again sorry for this and future delays. See you around.**


End file.
